An Island From Hell
by chibi-excel
Summary: Tore Norway  moves to an island and in with two other boys; Mathias Denmark and Mari Iceland . Between the constant fights in their house and the feud Mathias has with their neighbor Berwald, Tore & Mari can barely focus on school.Dennor IcelandxHong kon
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I do not own hetalia. **

**An Island From Hell**

Chapter One: New Roommates

* * *

Norway's P.O.V.:

The blonde Norwegian stares at the plane in front of him. He is currently in a belted navy blue sailor shirt with matching pants and a matching hat. His mother's choice. She thinks it will help him make friends…but he isn't all too sure if he wants the type of friends that dressing up like a little boy will get him. Call him crazy, but he doesn't believe those are good people. Possibly even perverts.

Damn his mother and her 'you're my little baby boy and always will be! So cute no matter what!' mentality. He lets out a quiet sigh and boards the plane. "Goodbye Tore! Be safe! Look out for creepy old men! Remember; if a grown man wants to be your friend, it's only for an hour and in bed!" His mother yells and Tore inwardly cringes as the people around him on the small plane stare at him.

Landing:

Tore gets off the plane on the new island and looks around. He grabs his luggage; two suitcases on wheels, a backpack on his back and another wheeled backpack. He's not going back home, so naturally he brought all of his things.

Grabbing a piece of paper out of his pocket he looks at the address of his new home. It's not a dorm like a normal teenager would get when moving to a new, famous, high school. No, he's moving into a house. When he decided to move here he looked up listings and found a place with another teen. His mom said she'd pay the first few months rent, or however long it takes him to get a job.

On his way to the new address he gets lost and runs into a tall man with blonde hair and a serious look on his face. "Excuse me." Tore calls out and the man looks over at him in a way Tore could only describe as intense. "Yes?" "I'm looking for this address…" The man looks at the paper and points to the right. "Go that way. The house you're looking for is a long, one story brown house. Watch out for the kid who owns it." The man says the last statement bitterly and then heads off on his way.

Tore shrugs and walks on, eventually finding the house. It's as the intimidating man said; the house is a beautiful one story brown house, very long and VERY well taken care of. You would never even guess a teen so much as lived here, let alone actually owned the house. There are well-trimmed bushes around the front porch and flowers lining the sidewalk.

Tore heads to the front door, only to discover there is a crack in the sidewalk of the perfect house. All at once, his suitcases flop around causing his wrist to be yanked around and his footing to go and him to fall-right into a beautifully trimmed bush. Amazing. Fucking. Great.

He groans and goes to get up, only to lose his footing and fall back down again. "Well, I've never grown something like this before!" Tore looks up to see a boy with a grin that can only be described as annoying and wild, messy, blonde hair. "…" The boy shrugs off Tore's silence and continues. "So, how are you?" "Fine." Tore says blankly and the man laughs. "You hide it well!" "I try."

The boy leans over and grabs Tore's hand, pulling him up. "I'm Mathias Køhler…who are you?" "Your new plant. Remember?" Tore says blankly and Mathias laughs. "So tell me; what kind of plant are you?" Mathias asks, still holding Tore's hand. "The kind that can't be touched." He says calmly before yanking his hand away and grabbing some of his bags, Mathias taking the others, and heading inside.

"So, you gonna tell me your name now!" Mathias asks happily and Tore stares at him blankly. "…I guess…I'm Tore Stoltenburg. I'm from Norway." "I'm from Denmark!" Tore looks at him confused. "And that matters…why?" "W-well you said where you're from. So I-!" "I only told you because I might end up speaking in my foreign tongue if you piss me off." Mathias frowns for a second before grabbing Tore's arm and dragging him down a hall. "Well, let me show you to your new room!" "I don't need an escort…"

They arrive at the room and it is huge. Not only huge, but very well taken care of. The only problem Tore can find is that there is no bed. He looks over to Mathias, who is still grinning. "Are there any blankets or something for me to sleep on tonight?" Mathias pretends to think for a second before looking at Tore. "The only thing we have is my bed. So I guess…" "Couch it is." Tore says and pushes him out of the room.

Dinner:

Tore comes out of his room to the smell of the Norwegian dish Kjøttkaker, a meatball dish served in brown sauce with a side of, from the smell of it, potatoes this time. He looks in the kitchen and sees the hyper older teen running around and preparing the food. Tore notices the high flame on the gravy and sighs, going up and turning it down. "You'll burn it." "Ah! Out of your room finally! I thought I scared you away!" Mathias exclaims and Tore rolls his eyes, going to grab an apron. "Would that be why you're making a Norwegian dish?" "Perhaps~! I also figured it would, you know, make you feel more at home!" He smiles down to the younger boy. "The first day away is the hardest. As your new big brother, it is my job to help you through it!"

Tore grabs the meat for the meatballs out of Mathias' hands. "…Whatever you say…Anko uzai…" Mathias gasps. "What does that mean!" "Nothing." Tore finishes all of the meatballs and pours the sauce over them before setting them in the oven. "Well then…I guess I need to give you a nickname!" Mathias exclaims as Tore cleans his hands in the sink. "Please don't." "Hm…Tore is a difficult name to shorten…ah! I know! From now on I will call you Norge!" "Oh my…what a brilliant nickname. I'm so glad I'm living with such an intelligent guy." Tore says blandly, making his sarcasm unnoticed to Mathias. "I know! I'm a genius! Then again, I am a senior! You're what? Sixteen? As the amazing big brother I am, I shall take you under my wing!"

He goes to wrap an arm around Tore's shoulders, only to have his hand pinched til he pulls away. "New rule; no touching." He goes and sits in the living room on the couch. It's comfy enough, so he shouldn't have a problem sleeping on it tonight. He'll get a bed by Sunday so he can get a good night's rest for school. Luckily its Friday so he has some time.

That night:

After dinner, to Tore's annoyance, Mathias decides to drink. "Hey! Hey! Norge!" "…Go away." "But Norge!" "Go away. You stink of booze." Mathias goes to hug Tore, earning a swift punch in the face. "OW! Norge! What the hell!" "Go to bed or I'll steal it from you." Tore warns and Mathias pouts, laying on the couch. "I'm not done drinking!" "Suit yourself." Mathias gawks as Tore gets up and heads into the older teens room. "I'll be in later, Norge~!" "Not if I lock the door." Tore mumbles and Mathias whines. "It's my room~!"

Next morning:

Tore wakes up to a heavy weight against his back. "Oh you better be on the couch, Anko uzai…" he warns and turns to see Mathias asleep with a large grin on his face. "That's it." Tore kicks him and sends him into the wall. "What the-! Norge! What the hell!" "I locked the door, how did you get in?" Mathias gets up and dusts himself off. "It's my room, how do you think I got in? it's not the first time I've been locked out of it." Tore stares at him. "Good to see you can't even keep your girlfriends in your company." "N-not girlfriends…I-I accidentally lock it…" Mathias mumbles and Tore gets out of the bed. "I would have stuck with girlfriend if I was you."

* * *

__

Later:

Tore escapes the grasp of Mathias and goes for a walk around town. On his way he sees the man from the other day. They both silently wave to each other, receiving a confused look from the small blonde child holding his hand. Going on his way he ends up meeting with another blonde. Why are there so many blondes around here?

He heads down to the river and sits on a bench, trying to figure out how much he can spend on a bed when two hands come out of nowhere and grab his chest. "I claim your chest in the name of-!" Before the boy can finish that sentence he is thrown face first into the river. "Don't. Touch. Me." Tore says darkly. "Sorry, he is a bit eccentric. This is why big brother wanted to go with you." Mathias says, coming up to Tore from behind. "…Did you follow me?" Tore asks, death laced in his voice. "Um…n-no…not at all…."

"STAY. AWAY." "B-but Norge~!" Mathias reaches out only to have Tore kick him down. "It's 'Almighty King of the House Tore'. Anything else and I won't respond." "Nnnoooorrrrrgeeeeee~!" "You know what to call me. Say it." "Tooorrrreeeee~!" "Stop whining like a bitch and say the whole thing." Tore commands, placing his foot on top of Mathias's head. "You're being mean!" "You snuck into bed with me." Mathias glares up at Tore. "It's my bed!" "You lost privileges to your bed when you decided to get drunk off your ass and try to molest me. Also, when you decided to not give me and blankets to sleep on." Tore says and Mathias pouts. "I wasn't molesting you! I was trying to hug you!"

The smaller blonde continues to stare at him with an eerily blank face. "Don't kid yourself, you're so hard up for physical contact you'd probably let that freak from earlier molest you, Anko uzai." Mathias twitches. "What does that even mean!" "Annoying brother!" The boy thrown in the river, Im Yong Soo, exclaims and Mathias smiles. "Y-you called me brother!" "…Dear god it should be illegal to be as stupid as you are…" Tore mutters as Mathias jumps up and hugs him.

"So, I was thinking…to help you save money until you get a job…why don't you sleep in my bed?" Mathias offers, not letting go of Tore. "That's a great idea. While we're at it, why don't we just move all of my stuff in your room? Hell, we could even get another roommate from the third one that's supposed to come tomorrow. You know, since there would be an empty room and all." Tore says in his blank tone, making the sarcasm fly past Mathias again. "R-really!

The smaller blonde punches the older man. "Hell. No. in fact, we need a bed immediately so that the poor kid who is coming has a place to sleep away from you." Tore says and Mathias pouts. "How do you know he isn't older than you?" "Because we have talked. He's only fourteen. I am getting a bed, even if he ends up using it and I sleep on the couch. I'm not leaving a fourteen year old with you."

Mathias lights up. "Another little brother! This is great!" Tore reaches out and grabs the taller teen's tie, pulling it behind him. "You aren't touching him. He's not your little brother." "No need to be jealous Norge! I can love both of my little brothers equally!" "Stay away from both of us." Mathias groans and gets his tie from the other boy. "I guess I'll show you the furniture store…"

Furniture store:

"Ooohhhh! Look Norge! Isn't this bed nice!" Mathias exclaims, pointing to a large bed with a canopy on top. "…I know my clothes yesterday make it questionable…but I am a boy. I don't want a canopy." Tore says and Mathias laughs. "But it's big! You can fit you, the new kid, maybe…the original owner of the-!" A nearby couple move back when Mathias goes flying past them. "What do you think your house is? A brothel? Allow me to beat that out of you." Tore says, death in his eyes as he cracks his knuckles over the man.

"T-Tore…we're in public!" Mathias reminds him and Tore ignores it, along with the stares of some other customers. "I'm not getting a goddamn bed that will accommodate your creepy ass. I'm not getting a bed with a canopy either. I'm getting a normal queen size bed and if you so much as touch it once it is set up in my room I will kick your nether regions so hard you will never be able to curse this world with your idiotic spawn." "Understood." Tore nods and walks away.

"How can someone so cute be so violent?" Mathias mutters as he stands up and dusts himself off. "Get over here, Anko uzai." Tore says and Mathias runs over. "What is it! Would you like my opinion!" "No, if I want a useless opinion I will ask that little kid over there, since he seems to be smarter than you." Mathias looks over to a four year old boy holding his big brother's hand as they pick out a child's bed. "That's painful, Norge…" "Hm…so you're back to that, are you?"

Tore goes over to a sales person and tells them what he wants. Soon two men are out there grabbing the bed and loading it into a delivery truck. "They said we could get a ride from them. Behave in the truck." Tore says and Mathias pouts. "You're the one who keeps beating me up…" "I wouldn't if you didn't keep asking for it." Mathias sighs as they follow the two men to the delivery truck.

The house:

The delivery men set the mattress and frame in the front door and leave. "…So we have to carry it all…?" Mathias mutters and Tore nods, his left eye twitching ever so slightly. "Who would have thought the delivery men won't bring it to the room…?" "Well, let's get to work, Norge!" Tore nods and grabs one end of the large mattress, carrying it down the hall with Mathias.

They get into Tore's room and Mathias trips over something, causing the smaller boy to go falling on the mattress, soon followed by Mathias. "Ow…Mathias … Køhler…I'm going to kill you…" Mathias gulps nervously and gets off of the boy, running out of the room. "I'll get everything else!" "Anko uzai…" Tore mutters, sitting up and rubbing his nose. "…Ow…" "I got everything for the frame!" Mathias exclaims, piling the materials on the floor.

Tore looks at him confused. "You…brought it all in at once?" "Well…yeah… so are you ok?" Mathias asks and Tore nods. "I landed on a mattress, I'm fine…" He gets up and sets the mattress up against a wall before grabbing the parts to the frame. "Should I...um…help you?" Mathias asks and Tore looks over at him. "Anko uzai." "What does that mean anyways? How come the boy from Korea knew it when I don't?" Tore shrugs and begins putting it together. "Probably because he knows Japanese…" Mathias looks at him confused. "How do you know Japanese?"

"My adoptive father was part Japanese. I don't usually use it, but that term suits you…" Tore mutters and Mathias smiles. "Because I'm like a big brother!" "…Because you're annoying." "That's so cruel Norge!" Mathias whines and Tore glares. "…Stop calling me that. Also, try to tone down that annoying attitude of yours. I don't want you scaring off my only chance for a sane roommate."

That evening:

Tore goes into the back yard, looking at the flowers until he spots someone over the fence. "Huh…?" The other blonde on the other side pokes his head over the fence and smiles at him. "Hi! I'm Tino, your new neighbor!" "Oh…I'm Tore…" Tore walks over to the fence and shakes hands with the boy. "Well Tore, how old are you?" Tino asks sweetly and Tore tells him. "Sixteen, huh? Well then, I look forward to having you in my art class!" Tore's eyes widen. "…You're a teacher?"

Tino laughs a little but nods. "I am! Although I'm only twenty…but there are quite a few young teachers at this school!" As Tino goes on about the school and its teachers, the giant that Tore had met before comes up with the same little boy he had with him earlier in his arms. "Ah, so you've met my wife." He says and Tino blushes, glaring up at him. "I'm not your wife! I'm a guy! And we aren't even married, Berwald!"

Berwald looks over to Tore. "We are married." Tore nods, a serious look on his face. "I understand. Sometimes it takes awhile for it to sink in for the wife." Tino blushes deeper. "Wh-T-Tore! Please don't take his side!" Tore reaches over the fence and places a hand on Tino's shoulder. "You share a house, have a child, and own a dog. Papers and ceremony or not, you're still his wife." Tino groans and rests his head on Berwald's shoulder. "Why does everyone think that!" "…Possibly…that?" Tore says and Tino blushes, backing away from Berwald.

"N-NORGE! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THAT EVIL GIANT!" Mathias yells, running over and pulling Tore to him possessively. "Don't tell me who I can talk to and do you not remember the rule?" Tore mutters before pinching Mathias' hand. "DON'T. TOUCH. ME." "Ow! Ow! Ow! Noorrrgeeee!" Mathias whines, pulling away. "I'm going then! Bastard!" The older teen stomps off and Tore watches him blankly. "Anko uzai…" "Ah, don't be so hard on him! He and Berwald have always had it out for each other. It all started when I stayed at Mathias' house for a while when he first moved in to help him out." Tino explains and Tore groans. "So Anko uzai is possessive…? Great…please let the new boy be normal…"

_

* * *

_

anko uzai- annoying brother

a/n: I dont know how good it is. THE NORDICS ARE DIFFICULT DAMNIT! .


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: i do not own hetalia**

**An Island From Hell**

Chapter Two: The Boy From Iceland

* * *

Iceland's POV:

A small snowy-haired teen looks around his new house. No one is there so he assumes they went outside. He walks down the hall to the empty room and places his luggage in it before opening a cage to let his puffin out. "Come on, Mr. Puffin, let's go search this place." Mr. Puffin flies and perches himself on the boy's shoulder.

He walks around the house through the halls. For a one-story home it is huge. And strangely clean. He peaks into the bedroom next to his and sees a clean, but pretty empty, room. "This must be that other new guy…Tore, I think it was." Going to the next door, he opens it and looks into that room. It's messy and cluttered and all around a teenage boy's room. "This must be…what's his name…? Mathias, yes, his room…" After searching the rooms he walks out of the house and heads down the street towards town.

* * *

Norway's POV:

"Anko uzai…stop touching that…" Tore mutters as Mathias pokes at a sleeping duck near the river. "Ah but come on! How often do you get to pet a duck!" "Keep touching it and I will be forced to drown you in front of all the people here." Mathias sighs and stands up, looking down at Tore. "You're just mad that I had us go out because you wanted to meet the new kid."

Tore nods silently and walks off. "N-Norge~!" Mathias cries and Tore ignores him. "That's not my name." The smaller blonde points out as Mathias runs after him. "L-let's go to the store and get some stuff to welcome the new boy!" Mathias offers and Tore sighs, slowing down so the older teen can catch up.

* * *

Iceland's POV:

He walks down the street until he ends up crashing into something. "Oomph!" He looks up to lock his violet eyes with light brown ones. "Sorry." The choppy haired brunette in front of him says and he nods. "I'm sorry." "My name is Kaoru, what's yours?"The brunette asks and the snowy haired boy mumbles. "I'm Mari."

Kaoru smiles at Mari and holds out his hand. "Would you like to join me?" Mari looks at him confused. "Join you where?" Kaoru stares back at him with an unreadable expression. "You are new, right? I will show you around." Mari stares at a sack on Kaoru's back. "Is that…a panda in your sack?" "Is that a puffin on your shoulder?" Kaoru counters and Mari nods. "Touché…his name is Mr. Puffin…"

The brunette gets a shadow of a smirk on his face. "Brilliant name…" "I found his egg and named it when I was three, I don't want to hear it. What is your panda's name?" Mari asks and Kaoru smiles. "His name is Niu…it means girl in Chinese." The pale snowy haired boy looks at Kaoru confused. "…His…? Do you secretly hate him?"

Kaoru laughs a little as the small panda crawls out of the sack and rests on his shoulder, wrapping it's little arms around his head. "We thought he was a girl at first." Mari smiles at the panda and Kaoru smiles at him. "You can hold him if you'd like. He's only about ninety days old…so he's still a little awkward." Kaoru says, leaning toward Mari so he can reach the bear.

Mari grabs him and holds him to his chest. The panda lets out a small noise as he nuzzles into Mari's chest. "H-he's really cute…" The small teen mutters and Kaoru smirks. "He likes you." Mari blushes a little and looks up at Kaoru. "Probably because I didn't name him after a girl…" "Cute…" Kaoru says sarcastically and Mari shrugs. "I'm just saying what's true…"

The small panda soon falls asleep in Mari's arms and Kaoru leads him to the river. "Hm…nice…" Mari mumbles and Kaoru nods, bringing them to a bench. "It's actually a very popular place. Usually for couples, though." Kaoru says and Mari notices that there are only men. "…Kaoru…is this island…all guys?" Mari asks, a little scared of the answer. "Yeah, pretty much. We have a few female teachers and one Italian lady who lives here with her son, but other than that, it's all men."

They sit in silence for a little while before Mr. Puffin walks from Mari's shoulder over to Kaoru's. "Hm, hello Mr. Puffin…" Mr. Puffin rubs his nose against Kaoru's hair. "M-Mr. Puffin! That's rude!" Mari scolds and Kaoru laughs a little. "It's alright, he's not hurting me." They go back to silence until a pair of hands comes out of nowhere and, you guessed it, rub Mari's chest underneath the panda. "I claim this chest in the name of-! Kaoru?" Kaoru looks back to see Im Yong Soo grabbing the now twitching Mari's chest. "That's right, those are mine. Now get away from him or I'll kill you in your sleep."

Im Yong Soo backs away and Mari holds the panda tighter to his chest, whimpering a little. "I don't think I like this place so much anymore…" Kaoru glares darkly at Im Yong Soo. "Damnit I will kill you." "What? Did I ruin your date? I saw him first, you know! When he was looking for his house." Im Yong Soo points out and Mari twitches. "Wait, I'm not on a date with-…" "DAMNIT THIS ISN'T A RACE! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Kaoru yells and Im Yong Soo runs away.

"I'm sorry…he's…my stupid older brother…" The brunette mutters, staring at the ground. "We…we aren't on a date…are we?" Mari asks and Kaoru looks down at him, shaking his head no. "No we aren't. I don't know you well enough to date you." The smaller boy sighs in relief. "So then…f-friends…?" Mari mutters, his face beginning to burn up and Kaoru smiles. "Yeah, friends. How old are you, Mari?" "Fourteen…and you…?" The smaller boy mumbles and Kaoru's smile brightens. "I'm fifteen. I guess we will be in some classes together."

Mari smiles a little and Kaoru thinks for a second. "Actually…if you talked to Ivan…our principal…he would probably give you all the classes with me. If you want that, of course." Kaoru calmly adds and Mari shrugs. "I wouldn't mind that. It would make things easier…I guess…" The boys leave the river soon after that and go to Mari's home. "Um…thank you…I'll see you tomorrow at school…?" Mari mumbles and Kaoru smiles at him. "Of course."

They trade back their own animals and part ways. When Mari goes inside he sees a bunch of streamers and welcome signs. He walks into the kitchen and sees one idiotic blonde teen sitting with whistles and other noise-makers for celebration. In the man's arms is a very pissed, very unwilling, smaller blonde who from appearances has given up on struggling. "Welcome, kid!" The older teen exclaims and Mari feels his left eye twitch in unison with the smaller blonde's.

* * *

Norway's POV:

He stares at the younger boy in front of him from under Mathias's arm and wonders why he's still here. "Hello, I'm Tore and this is Mathias. Try to avoid him when you can." Tore says and Mari nods. "I'm Mari and this is Mr. Puffin." Mathias lets go of Tore and opens his arms. "Just think of us as your new big brothers!" "No." Mari and Tore say in unison and Mathias deflates a little.

"But…you're fourteen aren't you? You need big brothers to look after you!" Mathias exclaims as Tore leads Mari away. "You have to get a bed of your own. Until then, you can stay in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Tore says and Mari looks over at him. "You can stay in it, too. Just as long as that other guy doesn't…"

A dark look comes to Tore's face. "Oh, he knows the rules now. He won't be going in there." Mari shudders a little, deciding he never wants to get on Tore's bad side. "I see…" "Also, when roaming around town beware of this perverted Korean kid…Im Yong Soo I think his name is…" Tore says and Mari nods. "I already met him, but Kaoru scared him away." "Huh? Kaoru…?" The blonde looks at Mari confused when Mathias pops up out of nowhere, wrapping an arm around each boy.

"He's Im Yong Soo's little brother! He's also the math teacher Yao's younger brother! So you met Kaoru, huh? Sweet, he's a good kid!" Mathias exclaims before Tore punches him. "I told you no touching. Stop breaking the rules." Mari shrugs off both boys and goes to the kitchen, grabbing some food and sitting down.

"Is it good! Is it! You know, I made it all on my own!" Mathias exclaims and Tore comes up, kicking him in the hip. "The shit you made is in the garbage. I had to make it. What did I tell you about being humble? And more importantly; taking credit for other's work? Do you want me to kill you?" Tore warns and Mathias shrinks away from them. "It is good, Tore." Mari says and Tore smiles a little. "Thank you." "NOOORRRRGEEEEE! YOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN YOU SMILE!" Mathias exclaims and goes to hug the boy, only to get pecked by Mr. Puffin.

"Anko uzai…" Tore mutters and sits next to Mari. "So your name is Mari? What's your last name?" He asks and the smaller teen looks up from his food. "My full name is Mari Stoltenburg." Tore's eyes widen a little. "Stoltenburg?" Mathias comes up, grinning. "Isn't your last name Stoltenburg, Norge!" Tore and Mari stare at each other for a second before looking away. "It's no big deal, it's a common name in Norway. Our current prime minister has the same last name, doesn't mean I'm related to him." The blonde points out and Mari nods.

"No…I see the resemblance…" Mathias says and grins at Tore. "Of course, you're the cuter of the two." "Don't insult Mari. I will kick your ass." Tore says and Mathias grins. "See? Already acting like a big brother!" "Hm…" The smaller blonde looks over to Mari, who flinches slightly. "If I'm your brother…you have to call me storebror." Mari blushes and stares at his food. "Why do you think you're my brother…? It could be cousin…"

Tore shrugs and leans into his chair. "I wouldn't have any cousins with my real father's name. He was an only child and his father had all sisters." Mari pales a little. "…What is your father's name?" "Harald." Tore says and Mari stiffens a little before looking away. "Coincidence. Lots of men's names are Harald Stoltenburg. Lots of them are also dead now. But you have your mother, don't you? He has been with my mother since before either of us were born." Mari points out and Tore looks away. "My birth parents put me up for adoption when I was born. Both of my parents are adoptive parents."

Mari and Mathias frown and Tore raises a brow. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" "Tore~! Let me hug you!" Mathias pleads, opening his arms to the boy. "…Why?" "Because!" Tore twitches. "Despite the wonderful argument you are making…I'm gonna say…no."

* * *

Iceland's POV:

Next morning:

Mari wakes up and notices the bed is empty and there is a pancake scent coming from the kitchen. "Tore must have made breakfast…" He groans a little and rolls over to see Mr. Puffin sleeping next to him. "Morning Mr. Puffin…" He pets the sleeping bird before getting up and going to the kitchen.

There he sees a very annoyed Tore in an apron with a Danish moron hanging off of him. "Norge! You look so cute in your apron! Like a little housewife!" "Say that again and I'll cut you with the spatula." Tore warns and Mathias laughs. "You can't cut people with a spatula." "I'll slice at you until it cuts." The smaller blonde mumbles before noticing Mari. "Good morning, Mari."

Mari nods to him. "Good morning Tore." "Storebror." Tore corrects and Mari looks at him pointedly. "Tore." "Fine, don't acknowledge the truth…" Mari looks at him confused. "What happened to you not thinking we were related either?" Tore looks at him and points to his head. "I have a brain that I like to use for the truth." Mari pouts a little and takes his food, sitting down. "Hurry up, we have to leave in about half an hour." Tore says before heading to the shower.

Mari looks over to the grinning Mathias. "How long has he been here?" "Since Friday!" Mathias answers and Mari looks at him shocked. "And he bosses you around already? Are you two dating and he just has you whipped?" Mari asks and the older blonde laughs a little, leaning back in his seat. "Tore isn't into me. If he would go out with me, though, I would definitely be whipped…"

They both go silent and eat their breakfast.

* * *

At school:

Mari heads down the hall when suddenly a hand falls onto his shoulder, making him turn to see Kaoru. "Good morning." Kaoru says and Mari nods. "Good morning…" "I talked to Ivan…he said he would give you classes with me." The brunette mumbles and Mari nods. "You have such a kind principle." He doesn't notice Kaoru cringe before leading him to their first class.

* * *

Norway POV:

School:

Tore reluctantly follows Mathias into their first class. That's right, the stupid Dane got them to have the same schedule. Tore has decided that the principle is a monster. It's the only explanation to why the man would put Tore through such pain. "Anko uzai…" Mathias looks at him curiously. "Yes, Norge?"

Tore looks around at all of the boys staring at Mathias. "Why are they staring…?" Mathias laughs nervously. "No one is staring! What do you mean!" "They're all staring. Stop lying and answer my question." Tore says and Mathias smirks. "Do you really want to know…?" "Not from the look on your face." The small blonde points out and Mathias laughs. "Come on~! It's interesting!"

Tore looks at him. "Fine, I'll bite…what do you want in return?" Mathias grins. "A kiss."Even more eyes fall on Mathias as he lies curled up in the fetal position on the floor while Tore stomps off. "Norge~! You're so difficult~!" "Don't. Touch. Me." Tore says and goes into their English class.

* * *

After school:

Tore gets dragged by Mathias to their house. Why? How the hell should Tore know? "Ok, Norge…there are some important things I need to explain." "Damn right." Tore says and Mathias ignores him. "You might not have noticed…but a lot of people were staring at me." "Oh, I noticed." Mathias ignores him again. "The reason they were staring is because…well…a few days ago…I got into a fight with Berwald. This is also why we had to leave immediately." "Tore rolls his eyes. "I wish I could be surprised at this…" "Anyways…oh…OH SHIT! WE FORGOT MARI!" Mathias exclaims and Tore stares at him. "He's a big boy, he can handle himself."

* * *

Iceland POV:

After school:

Mari looks around until an arm wraps around his shoulders. "Would you like to come to my place?" Kaoru asks and Mari nods. "Anything to get away from that house…I won't call Tore storebror…even if he turns out to be." Mari mumbles and Kaoru looks at him confused. "What is storebror?" "It's Norwegian for big brother…there's a chance we are brothers…." Kaoru chuckles under his breath. "Who would have thought…? Long lost brothers with your new roommate."

Mari twitches. "We're only sharing a bed til I can afford one. So we aren't roommates…" Kaoru looks at him surprised. "You're sharing a bed…?" Mari looks at him and swears he sees a slight twitch. "Yeah…what does it matter? It's a big bed. We don't cuddle or anything." Kaoru relaxes a little. "Oh…I see. Well, if you're brothers it's no big deal…and even if not, at least you aren't cuddling."

Mari looks at him confused. "What does it matter to you?" A light blush spreads across Kaoru's cheeks. "N-no reason…"

* * *

a/n: for the record...Mari is a name in Iceland for guys. i found it on some page and it was the best name there. believe me. GAH! writing about baby pandas makes me wish i had one!*was looking at pictures of them while writing it* so...fricken...cute...


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I don't own hetalia. Also, Kaoru is Hong Kong . i dont think i explained that before. **

**An Island From Hell**

Chapter Three: The Neighbors

* * *

Iceland's POV:

Mari stares at Kaoru, who is smiling nervously. "…What did you say?" He asks blankly and Kaoru shrugs. "Well…you know…you two look similar…you might be his brother…" He backs away from the silent boy and sits down on his bed. "I don't look like him. Don't ever say that." Mari says pointedly as he sits next to Kaoru on the bed. "It's not an insult…he's a good looking guy." "Oh? So you have a crush on Tore…? Mathias has called dibs…whether Tore knows it or not…" Kaoru shrugs and looks over as his baby panda crawls up to them.

"I think…you really like Tore. You're just too shy to act kind and loving." The brunette points out and Mari glares at him, pulling the panda into his arms. "I can be whatever I want. If I want to be loving…I can be loving…" Mari mutters into the panda's fur, blushing. Kaoru's eyes get a strange glint in them and he leans slightly towards Mari. "I don't think you can. You can't show the smallest sign of affection towards anyone you care about. The closest you come to it is a rare smile."

Mari leans toward Kaoru, annoyed. "And just what am I supposed to do to show I care?" "Well…a lot of friends hug…" Kaoru offers and Mari blushes, moving away and staring at the floor. "Only female friends hug…" The smaller boy mumbles and stands up. "I'm…kind of…tired…I should go home." Kaoru looks at his nervous friend with a sly smirk. "I told you that you couldn't do it."

"D-displays of affection have nothing to do with hugging..." Mari mutters and Kaoru shrugs. "Oh well…denial is fine I guess, it looks cute on you after all." "D-denial…? C-cute! I'M NOT-!" Kaoru gets up and pats him on the head. "Don't worry…Tore understands why you are so opposed to the idea. He understands you…like a brother would." Mari glares at him.

"D-damnit…" He moves Kaoru's hand away and kisses him on the cheek before stomping off. Kaoru goes bright red as he watches the boy, raising a hand to his cheek in shock. "…Where…are you going…?" "To prove you all wrong!" Mari yells and Kaoru stares at him in shock. "W-wait a minute! You're upset so just wait for me!" The brunette quickly runs after the other boy.

* * *

Norway's POV:

Tore stares at Mathias angrily. "Exactly what did you do to Berwald?" Mathias rolls his eyes and sits down on the couch. "That fucker asked for it!" "I highly doubt that…." Tore mutters and sits in a chair across from him. "I'm serious damnit! All I did was have Tino over for a few months when I first moved in and he went overboard!" Mathias exclaims and Tore looks at him unconvinced.

"You know what I think happened?" Tore says and Mathias glares. "What do you think?" "I think…you moved in and forced Tino to come over and take care of you." The smaller blonde says and Mathias blushes. "That's not what happened!" Tore stands up and heads to the door. "I will just go ask Tino…" "WHAT! DON'T DRAG HIM INTO THIS!" Mathias yells, following him out the door.

* * *

Tino and Berwald's:

Tore knocks on the door and Berwald opens it. "Come on in, Tore." Mathias comes running up and the two lock eyes, before Berwald slams the door shut. "Mathias is so stupid…" Tore mumbles and Tino smiles at him, their little boy in his arms. "Now Tore…be kind to him. He is just a bit awkward." "Awkward my ass. He is a selfish little brat." Berwald mumbles and Tore nods. "This is true. He definitely is." Tino sighs in defeat. "He will grow on you, Tore. Trust me on this, he will."

Tore and Berwald twitch in unison. "Not a chance in hell." Peter laughs a little before getting out of Tino's arms. "So Tino…why are Berwald and Mathias at such odds?" Berwald goes to say something, only to have Tino shush him. "Come into the living room." Tore follows Tino into an alarmingly white room with stuffed animals arranged on the couch, where a small white puppy is curled into them. "I'm sorry about Hanatamago. He really likes the stuffed animals!"

The two blonds sit down on the couch. "Well…as you and…everyone else on this island knows, Berwald and Mathias don't get along. They fight over me." Tino explains and Tore looks at him confused, so the older blonde continues. "When Mathias first moved in he was completely lost and hopeless, like any other fourteen year old would be.

"So I went over and helped him out. I stayed with him for the first two nights and when I went to go back home he kept coming up with problems for a whole month. Then finally Berwald…well…kidnapped me back. Since then they have been at each other's throat." Tore sighs and feels an overwhelming urge to apologize for Mathias, since the idiot wouldn't do it himself.

"It's alright though. I'm sure they will get along eventually!" Tino says, smiling brightly and Tore feels sympathy for the overly optimistic man. "Ah…yeah…" Tore looks around the living room before noticing a head peaking in through the window. Mathias, said head, grins at Tore.

"I'm sorry, Tino. I must go now…" Tore says calmly as he cracks his knuckles. "It was nice having this talk with you…" Tino smiles at him, oblivious to the now murderous aura Tore is giving off. "You too! Stop by anytime!" Tore nods and heads out.

* * *

Iceland's POV:

Hospital:

Kaoru stares over at a boy getting his blood drawn and crying. "Looks painful…" He mutters and feels a hand suddenly capture his from beside him. "Not funny." Mari mumbles in a shaky voice and Kaoru sighs. "Why exactly do you need to get your blood drawn anyways?" "I-I'm going to prove once and for all I am not related to Tore." The smaller boy says in what he thinks is a confident tone, completely unaware of the trembling in his voice. "Hm…you are weird. Can't you ask your mother if she gave up a kid?" Kaoru asks and Mari shakes his head.

"If it's true and she left him on those terms…she's not going to tell me." They both fall silent as the little boy in the chair finally finishes and runs into his mother's arms bawling. "…Maybe I can use another way…like…my hair. Or saliva. Yes, let's do that." Mari says and gets up, only to have Kaoru pull him back down into his seat. "You'll be fine. This is the most accurate way anyways."

The smaller boy pouts at the other. "You don't know that…" "No, but it would make sense. By the way…what are you using to compare it with?" Kaoru asks as Mari tenses up in his seat, his turn coming soon. "I-I asked them…and they agreed to compare some blood they have on file of his with mine…" Mari explains and Kaoru rolls his eyes. "Just how much is this costing you?" "Nothing. It's costing my mother a lot though." Kaoru twitches.

"You'll get in trouble." Mari glares at nothing in particular. "Less trouble then she will be in if I figure out Tore is my brother." Kaoru smiles a little at him. "You do care about Tore, don't you?" Mari blushes and glares at him. "You have no proof." "Dere dere~ Mari." Kaoru teases, a smirk now on his face. "Shut up." Mari demands, pouting. They sit in silence again before one of the nurse's call Mari's name.

Mari looks over at Kaoru. "Are you coming with me?" Kaoru looks at him then down to the boy's hand squeezing his. "Yes, I'm coming." They head into the small room full of windows. "What's with all the windows…?" Mari whispers to Kaoru, who whispers back. "Secretly all the people who draw blood are sadists and like to showcase the pain they're causing you." The smaller boy tenses up at that and looks at the nurse nervously.

She smiles at him and rolls up his sleeve. "So you're here for a DNA test, huh? I've seen you at school. I'm the nurse Katyusha." Mari looks at Kaoru confused. "She's Principle Ivan's older sister." The smaller boy goes even paler and lets out an involuntary whimper. "Oh no! She's nicer than Ivan! Don't worry!" Kaoru exclaims and Katyusha looks at them confused. "My brother is nice. What do you mean?" "J-just h-hurry up!" Mari pleads and Katyusha smiles at him.

"You're scared, huh? Well it's natural…Kaoru please try to distract him." Katyusha says as she goes to pull out a needle. Kaoru turns Mari's head to face him instead of the nurse. "Now Mari…um…why do you have such a huge problem with Tore being your brother? It's better than Mathias being it, right?" Mari continues to tremble and glares halfheartedly at Kaoru. "N-not working."

Kaoru looks over to Katyusha, who sighs. "You need to get him to stay still, Kaoru." Mari looks up at Kaoru. "C-can we just leave?" "Dude, you're already in here. Don't back out now. You just need a really good distraction…" "Nothing is gonna-!" Kaoru cuts Mari's sentence short by leaning in and giving him a small peck on the lips, effectively stunning the boy. Katyusha giggles a little before drawing the blood. "We're all done, Mari~!" Mari doesn't budge.

"Hm…well, I'll just take him then." Kaoru says, standing the boy up and walking him out. "Have a good day, boys~!" Katyusha coos.

* * *

Out of the hospital:

Mari finally snaps out of it and jumps away from Kaoru. "Wh-what-! Wh-why-! C-couldn't you have done something else!" Kaoru thinks for a second before smirking. "I could've…but why not take the opportunity?" Mari blushes. "O-opportunity…?" Kaoru pats him on the head and directs him to his house. "Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

Mari watches Kaoru leave in a slight daze; whether it was from the blood loss or possible confession from his new friend, he wasn't sure. "Oh god…" He mumbles before heading into his house. When he enters he sees Mathias laying on the couch and Tore straddling his waits, bandaging a shallow gash on his head.

"What happened here?" He asks blankly and Tore looks over to him. "Anko uzai is stupid and couldn't even take a punch, so he ended up slamming his head into something." "A statue…" Mathias groans out. "That's what you get for trespassing in the neighbor's yard. I tried to get out there before Berwald, but he must have an idiot sensor. Too bad for you." Tore says in what would be a scolding voice if it wasn't so calm.

"Well that's lovely…have fun on the couch you two…" Mari says, earning a slight blush from Tore and a deep one from Mathias. "I'm gonna go lay down for awhile…" The youngest boy says and heads for the bed he shares with Tore. "Wait." Tore commands and walks up to the boy. "You don't look very good. Are you sick?" Mari flinches a little as the other boy's cold hand rests on his forehead.

"I'm not sick, I got my blood drawn." "Why?" Tore asks blankly. "Because I want to make sure we aren't related." Mari answers and Tore nods. "I see…" Tore then turns around and goes back over to Mathias. "I will make something to help get your energy up." He says as Mari heads to the room. "Nn, thank you."

* * *

Norway's POV:

Kitchen:

"Hand me the potatoes, Anko uzai." Tore says and Mathias brings him the peeled potatoes. "Here ya go! Poor Mari looked so out of it when he went to bed." Mathias says and Tore smirks a little. "I bet he did." "N-Norge! Do not take pleasure from his pain!" Tore rolls his eyes and hits Mathias on the head. "Idiot, Kaoru confessed his feelings for Mari." Mathias shrieks in a very womanly voice.

"WHHHAAAAAAAT! OUR LITTLE MARI IS ALREADY BEING LUSTED AFTER!" Tore twitches and eyes the knife next to him, wondering if he could get a shortened sentence for murder if it was Mathias. "…Love and lust are not exactly the same, Anko uzai." "Well that's true…but still…" Mathias mumbles and Tore glares over at him. "Also, he is not 'our little Mari'. He might be my little brother, but that's not sure yet. And whether he is or not, you call him yours again and I'll hurt you."

Mathias sighs. "You don't want me to have anything, do you~?" "Nothing that is living." Tore says and Mathias smirks, wrapping his arms around Tore from behind. "You're like a possessive wife~!" Before Tore gets a chance to stab him with something Mathias pulls away and runs off, cackling. "Idiot…"

* * *

a/n:...*twitch* i fail so hard! my computer sucks so hard! i lost my word together-ness-dom. i THINK i have it back now...but you never know...also...HOW COULD I HAVE NOT SAID KAORU IS HONGKONG! . oh well. XD I like Katyusha...er...Ukraine. Her big boobs and their special sound effects are just awesomely hilarious.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: i do not own hetalia.**

**An Island From Hell**

Chapter Four: The Results

* * *

Iceland's POV:

In front of the house:

Mari looks down at the envelope in his hands nervously. It has been a week since he got his blood drawn, a week since Kaoru said…what he said. Neither of which have been mentioned since then. "What's in the envelope?" Kaoru asks from behind him, making him jump a little. "I-it's the results…from the test…" Mari mutters and Kaoru blushes a little. "Ah…right…are you going to look at them?"

They both stand there silently when Mathias and Tore come up. "Sweet! The mail!" Mathias exclaims and takes it all from Mari. "Huh? Mari you got something from the hospital? OH GOD IS OUR LITTLE BOY OK!" Tore twitches and smacks him over the head with his backpack before taking the mail and handing Mari back the envelope. "I'm not going to pry, but if this idiot is right and you are sick, I would like if you told us…or at least me."

Mari nods silently as Tore helps Mathias up and drags him to the house. "Mari…why has Mathias been glaring at me all the time recently?" Kaoru asks and Mari shrugs. "Beats me, I don't try to understand the mind of an idiot." "Hm…want to go inside? Or…?" Mari looks over to Kaoru. "Let's go to your house." As they head off the door opens. "Take Mr. Puffin, he'll be lost without you." Tore says as the bird flies onto Mari's shoulder. "I'll be back by seven." Mari says and Tore nods before going back inside.

* * *

Kaoru's house:

They enter to come face to face with Im Yong Soo. "Hello Kaoru!" He smiles at Mari. "Hello Mari, Mr. Puffin." Mari nods to him before being dragged off by Kaoru. "So, are you going to open it here?" Kaoru asks and Mari stares at the envelope again. "…I don't know." He hands it over to Kaoru. "You open it for me."

Kaoru groans and takes the envelope, starting to open it. "N-NO! WAIT!" Mari yells, reaching for the envelope. "No, Mari, you need to look at it. All that money your mother unknowingly spent on it will go to waste otherwise." Kaoru points out and Mari sighs. "Fine…open it…" The brunette nods and rips it open, making Mari flinch. "Ok…do you want to know what it says?" Kaoru asks and Mari gulps nervously. "I-I guess…"

"You aren't brothers." The brunette says and Mari's eyes widen.

* * *

Norway's POV:

The house:

"What do you want, retard?" Tore asks, not looking up from his book as Mathias hovers around him. "Why do you still let them be alone! You said Kaoru likes him, didn't you!" Mathias yells and Tore sighs, flipping the page of his book. "Kaoru isn't a bad kid. He's not you…and would you stop acting like we are his parents! He isn't that much younger than us…well, me at least. Fourteen year olds can aren't lustful perverts like certain eighteen year olds…" Tore answers and Mathias pouts. "I'm not a lustful pervert!"

The smaller blonde stands up and sets his book down on the coffee table. "How many times this week have you tried to crawl into bed with me and Mari?" Tore asks, glaring down at the boy. "I was cold~!" "We live on a tropical island. Those who have lived their whole lives here don't even know what snow looks like. You were NOT cold." Mathias groans and crosses his arms. "That has nothing to do with lust at any rate." "You trying to sneak into the bathroom while I'm showering does." Tore points out as he heads to the kitchen.

"Y-you know about-! I-I mean-! I would NEVER do that!" Mathias stutters out and Tore ignores him. "Eh! Norge~! Noorrrgeeee~!" Tore groans in the kitchen as he begins to prepare dinner. "Anko uzai…" He mumbles to himself before two arms come around his waist, lifting him into a bear hug. "Norge~!" "Ah!" Tore gasps as he drops the knife he was holding into the sink.

"You're lucky that knife fell, or it would be in your eye right now." The Norwegian threatens, still hovering above the floor in Mathias' arms. "Tore you're so cute when you're playing hard to get." "I'm not playing hard to get. I'm playing 'you keep touching me and I'll castrate you in your sleep'." Tore says and Mathias gulps nervously, putting the boy down. "You're so mean, Norge~!"

The Danish man leaves the room and Tore gets back to cooking. "Anko uzai…" "You rang~?" Mathias pops up again, causing Tore to jump and cut his finger. "Shit…" "Oh no! My little Norge!" He scoops Tore into his arms and rushes him to the bathroom.

"It's just a small cute, Anko uzai." Tore points out as Mathias searches around the bathroom frantically. "Where are the bandages! OH GOD! YOU COULD GET INFECTED!" The taller teen continues to search around until Tore moves him out of the way and opens a drawer under the sink revealing bandages and other things for injuries. "Really…shouldn't you know where you put stuff in your own house?" Tore thinks for a moment. "Or did Tino take care of that stuff?"

Mathias thinks for a second. "Hm…I think Tino set up my bathroom…" "Poor guy…" Tore mumbles before walking back to the kitchen. "Eh~! Tore~! Don't go out alone!" Mathias calls and Tore speeds up. "Murder is illegal…murder is illegal…Tino must have the patience of a saint…"

* * *

Iceland POV:

Mari stares at him wide eyed. "H-he's not…?" Kaoru stares at him silently as a small tear forms in Mari's eye. "No. I lied. He is." "YOU WHAT!" Mari yells and Kaoru nods, handing him the paper. "I lied. But now you know…you want Tore as a brother." Kaoru smirks a little as Mari goes bright red. "I-I don't-!" "You do. You can't deny it anymore. Not to me at least."

Mari stares at the paper. "D-don't tell Tore…that I almost…" "Cried at the thought of not being his brother? Hm…perhaps I won't…but you have to do something for me, first." Kaoru says, his smirks growing a little. "…What?" Mari asks as Kaoru's panda crawls into his lap. "Hm…I don't know…" Kaoru says as he leans over and pets the panda. "You do know. What do you want?"

They both go silent for a minute before Kaoru mutters. "I want a kiss…" Mari gasps and stares at him in shock. "K-Kaoru…I..." He blushes and gulps nervously. "O-ok then…" Mari leans forward giving Kaoru a kiss on the cheek, making them both blush deeply. "U-um…M-Mari…I..."

"Booyyyyssss!" Im Yong Soo calls as he opens the door, receiving a death glare from Kaoru. "Dinner is done! You staying for it, Mari?" Mari shakes his head. "I-I can't! I have to go home! See you in the morning!" Kaoru goes to grab him before he runs off. "Mari-!" He hears the front door close and glares darkly at his brother. "Im Yong Soo…I'm going to kill you now." Im Yong Soo gulps nervously before running off.

* * *

The house:

Mari runs in breathless, face beet red. "Mari? Did you run home from Kaoru's house?" Tore asks and Mathias runs up. "WHAT DID HE DO! SEE! SEE! I TOLD YOU HE WOULD DO SOMETHING! THAT-!" Mathias gets elbowed in the gut by Tore. "Are you ok?" Tore asks and Mari nods, not being able to look him in the eyes. "…What's that paper? The one from the hospital?" Mari nods again and hands it to Tore. "Here."

Tore stares down at the paper and looks over to Mari. "What is this?" "DNA test. We are related. Brothers, actually." Mari mutters and Tore looks at him. "Storebror." The younger of the two looks at him confused. "Huh?" "Storebror, the Norwegian word for big brother. You have to call me it." Tore explains and Mari blushes. "N-no I don't!" "Yes you do."

Mari looks away and stomps off. "Hah! You pissed him off!" Mathias exclaims, only to have his face shoved into the nearby wall. "Shut up." Tore says and goes after Mari, following him into his bedroom. "Sorry…are you ok?" The older brother asks and Mari nods. "I'm fine…but I'm not calling you storebror." "The big brother?" "No." Tore thinks for a second. "…Onii-chan?" "NO." "How about-?" Mari cuts him off. "I'm not gonna call you any of that embarrassing stuff!"

Tore frowns and sits down on the bed with Mari. "Soo…why did you run from Kaoru's house? He didn't actually try anything on you, did he?" Mari flinches at the venomous tone to Tore's voice. "No, he just had me kiss his cheek…wh-which I didn't mind! Er-! No-! I meant to say-! T-to say-!" Tore smiles down at him and pats him on the head. "I understand. While you won't call me your storebror yet-" "Ever." Mari interjects and Tore ignores him, continuing his train of thought. "-I will still be a good one and help you out. This includes keeping Anko uzai away from your…relationship with Kaoru."

The younger boy blushes. "W-we don't have a relationship! We're friends!" Tore looks at him blankly. "A friendship is a relationship, Mari." He lets out a small chuckle. "Someone is awfully sensitive about their 'friendship' with a certain brunette…" Mari blushes even deeper red and lets out a small squeak. "Wh-what are you talking about!" Tore stares at him for awhile, making Mari uncomfortable. "Wh-what?" "So THIS is what denial looks like…"

Mari glares at him. "Not funny, storebror!" Both boys' eyes widen and they go silent. "…What did you say…?" Tore asks after a few minutes of silence and Mari's blush spreads to his ears. "N-nothing!" "No…you said it."Mari looks away. "N-no I didn't!" "Yes you did." Tore says, a small smirk on his face. "You called me storebror." "I-I-!" Mari gets cut off by Mathias running in. "HEY GUYS! YOU'VE BEEN IN HERE FOREVER! I'M WORRIED!"

Tore looks over with quite possibly the most deadly look he's given Mathias. "You…are…DEAD." Mathias gulps nervously and runs out of the room, chased by Tore. "…And Tore says I'm in denial…" Mari mutters as he hears the screams. "At least I'm not violent to the person I like…" His eyes widen and he quickly corrects himself. "I-I mean…t-to…to …" He looks at Mr. Puffin in his lap. "We'll just forget that whole statement…got it?" Mr. Puffin looks up at him before shaking his head, making Mari jump in shock. "E-Eh! You did not just shake your head no!"

* * *

After dinner:

Mari comes out of the shower and to the living room to see Tore reading a book, Mathias sleeping on his shoulder. "…You know…I've never seen a more confusing relationship than yours…" He says and Tore looks over at him. "It's best to enjoy these moments when he's silent. I'm not going to be the one to ruin it." Mari shrugs, he did have a point after all. "What are you watching? …Other than Mathias' sleeping face?"

Tore looks at him in annoyance. "I don't look at that stupid face when I don't have to. Unlike you and Kaoru, constantly staring at each other." Mari blushes and counters. "Ohhh? So now you're comparing you and Mathias to me and Kaoru? But aren't we 'in love' or something?" Tore looks at him blankly. "Ohhh so you're admitting you're in love. Congratulations. Have him over tomorrow and we'll celebrate…" He looks back down at his book and Mari twitches.

"So you aren't denying you have feelings for Mathias?" Tore answers, eyes now glued to his book. "Ohhh I have feelings for Mathias, alright. Of course they are all homicidal…" Mari smirks. "Liar. You've helped Mathias as much, if not more, than you've hurt him." Tore looks over at him darkly. "Prove it." "Well there was when you tried to get to him before Berwald could, then nursed his wounds…" Mari says and Tore flinches. "I...have to be nice to him to a certain degree. He lives with us after all. Not to mention he technically owns the house."

Tore looks at Mari confused as the boy stares at him. "…What?" "So this is what denial looks like…" Mari says, a small smirk on his lips. "Not cute, Mari." Tore points out and Mari shrugs. "I don't care if you think I'm cute…" "You're right…only Kaoru's opinion matters on that subject…" Mari blushes and glares at Tore. "That's it!" He walks up to Tore and sets Mr. Puffin on Mathias' shoulder.

Tore inwardly cringes as the bird pokes at Mathias' ear. "What the hell!" Mathias pushes the bird away before smiling at the two brothers staring at him. "Hello boys~!" "Ugh, that was not cool, Mari. I'll get you for that." Tore says and Mathias looks at him confused. "Huh? Get him for what?"

* * *

A/n: IM SO SORRY FOR GETTING THE PRIME MINISTER'S NAME WRONG! . I knew it was Stoltenberg, but my computer changed it without me noticing...AND OMG I NAMED ICELAND A GIRL'S NAME! I though it was girly...but i was like 'maybe it's like the name Jesse in america...' Well, it's not...*sigh* and it's to late to change his name now...so next story they're in i will. IM SO SORRY!*FAIL*


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: i do not own hetalia**

**warning: THIS CHAPTER TURNED 'M'! IDK HOW! But i put a warning where it starts and ends so you dont have to read if you dont want to.**

**An Island From Hell**

Chapter Five: A Step In The Right Direction

* * *

Iceland POV:

Home:

Mari adjusts the bow on his shirt for what feels like the millionth time that morning. "Ah…nervous?" Tore asks blankly as he enters the boys room to grabs a book for school. "I'm not nervous…" Mari mutters and Tore nods. "I'd think not. After all, what do you have to be nervous about? It's not like you're heading out to see someone you LOVE or anything. Cause I know if I were seeing someone I was in love with I wouldn't wear that." Tore teases and Mari glares at him.

"No, you would wear a sailor uniform. Along with the adorable hat, of course." The brothers go silent for a moment before Tore hands Mari a brown coat. "Wear this over your white shirt. It'll look cute. Not to mention it's supposed to be cold today." Mari blushes and takes it. "Wh-what are you now? My mom?" Tore twitches. "No, and if you ever call me that I will have to kill you."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, KAORU!" Mathias yells and both brothers sigh. "I suppose I'll keep him from killing your…friend." Tore says as he leaves the room. "They just scream mom and dad…" Mari mutters to himself as he does a few more adjustments and then grabs Mr. Puffin.

* * *

Living room:

Mari comes out to see Mathias laid on the couch with Tore sitting on his back, having a normal conversation with Kaoru. "So this is your panda, huh? He's pretty cute." Tore says, holding the panda Niu in his hands. "Thank you, I think he is to." Kaoru says, both ignoring Mathias struggling under Tore. "I want to pet it!" He complains and Tore kicks him discreetly. "You lost that privilege when I came out here and found you trying to scare Kaoru away."

Mari quickly goes over to Kaoru and grabs his hand, dragging him out and picking up Niu on the way. "Have fun boys…" Tore says and turns on the TV, not moving from Mathias' back. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HI-!" Mathias get cut off by Tore punching him on the top of the head. "Shut up, Anko uzai."

* * *

Outside:

Kaoru looks over to Mari embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry…about scaring you yesterday…I just…I'm so sorry I made you run away and made Mathias mad at me and-!" "Kaoru, calm down. Mathias just thinks you are in love with me, he doesn't know what happened…either time. A-and…I don't mind…that we…k-kissed…" Mari mumbles and Kaoru blushes deeply. "H-he…he's not…completely…um…" "Not completely there? I know…" Kaoru shakes his head. "No! No! It's not that!"

Mari looks at him confused as Kaoru tries to regain his courage. "Mari, listen…I-!" "Oh my god! Mari! Kaoru!" Both boys look over to see Im Yong Soo running toward them. "GO THE FUCK AWAY, DAMNIT! I'M TRYING TO DO SOMETHING!" Kaoru snaps and the other two stare at him in shock. "…You ok there, bro?" Im Yong Soo asks and Kaoru groans. "No…I'm sorry…I've got to…"

Mari and Im Yong Soo watch as Kaoru staggers away. "…Should I go after him…?" The smaller boy asks and Im Yong Soo nods. "Probably…" Mari blushes before heading after Kaoru. "Ah~! Young love~!" Im Yong Soo coos before finding Matthew. "Oho! Hello little Canadian!" Matthew cringes and covers his chest. "STAY AWAY!" He yells and runs away, being chased by the Korean.

* * *

River:

Mari follows Kaoru down to the bench they went to the first day they met. "K-Kaoru…what's wrong?" Kaoru looks over to him, surprised. "Y-you followed me…?" Mari nods and sits down next to him. "Kaoru…um…" Mr. Puffin and Niu move away from the two and play on the grass. "Listen, Mari…" Kaoru looks around and sees that the park is empty, then continues to look around the park in order to avoid eye contact. "Um…I have something…I really have to tell you…" Mari stares at him wordlessly, waiting for him to say whatever it is.

"M-Mari…I..." Kaoru finally looks at Mari and feels the words quickly spill out. "Iloveyou." Mari's eyes widen and his face goes bright red. "B-but! If you don't feel the same that's fine with me! I-I still want to be friends and I won't do anything to you anymore, I promise! S-so…um…" Kaoru stares at the ground, unaware that Mari is now smiling at him. "K-Kaoru…I..."

Mari leans over and kisses Kaoru on the cheek before staring down at the ground himself. "M-Mari…?" Kaoru looks at him confused and Mari stares at the ground beet red. "I-Iloveyouto!" They both fall silent, the sound of their now racing hearts pounding in their ears. Kaoru quickly snaps and grabs Mari's shoulders, turning the surprised boy to face him before leaning down and kissing him.

It starts out as a chaste kiss, but as soon as Mari wraps his arms around Kaoru's neck, said brunette deepens it. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulls him as close as he can without having him on his lap and the two stay like that for what feels like forever until they have to pull away for air. "M-Mari, I love you." Kaoru mumbles into the boy's bangs as he places a small kiss on his forehead. "I love you to, Kaoru…" Mari says embarrassed.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF OUR LITTLE BOY!" Mathias yells, drawing the two boys' attention to a bush nearby. "Oh shut up, he wanted it and he is NOT our little boy. Say that ONE MORE TIME and I will drown you in the river." Tore notices the two boys gawking at them and waves nonchalantly. "Hey you two." "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! KAORU WAS JUST TRYING TO DEVOUR MARI'S FACE AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'HEY BOYS'!" Mathias yells and Tore looks at him blankly. "I said 'hey you two'. If you're going to get mad, at least get what you're mad about correct. Anko uzai."

Mari twitches and glares at them. "Why are you two here!" "Hmm? Mathias wanted to come to the river, then we saw you two and I dragged him in here so we didn't interrupt. Of course I never would have thought you would start making out. Denial sure can fade fast, can't it?" Tore asks and Mari blushes. "D-DON'T TEASE ME!" "He was teasing?" Mathias and Kaoru ask in unison.

"Hm…you guys hungry? We'll take you to that nice restaurant down the road. Mathias' treat." Tore offers and Mathias twitches. "WHAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY!" "I guess we can…if Mathias is paying." Mari says and Mathias' eyes light up. "Really~! Ok let's go then!" He grabs Tore's hand and drags him off to the restaurant. "You ok with that?" Mari asks and Kaoru takes his hand and lacing their fingers before smiling down at him. "I'm ok with it."

* * *

Restaurant:

Mathias glares at Kaoru from across the table and Tore discreetly kicks him. "Behave, Mathias." The waiter comes up and they all cringe; it's the French health teacher. "F-Francis…?" Kaoru asks and Francis nods. "Oui, Kaoru. I find that working two jobs is much more fun than only one. And at this job I can meet adults for some fun~!" Tore looks at him. "So not only do you have sex with teens, but adults as well? I guess it's good to have variety…"

"You are a variety I would like to have a taste of, Tore." Francis says and Mathias wraps his arms around Tore, pulling him to his chest. "Back off! He's mine!" Tore stares at the menu in his hands, face going red. "Oh-ho! I thought you two were only friends~!" Francis coos before looking at Mari. "And y-?" "HE. IS. MINE." Kaoru says and pulls Mari to his chest. "And unlike those two, we are actually together. So fuck. Off."

Francis sighs sadly. "What a shame…it would've been nice to sample the Stoltenberg brothers…so what would you like to eat?" He asks and the boys give their orders. "I'll take your menus…" Francis reaches toward Tore's hand, only to have Mathias snatch everyone's menus up and hand them to the blonde man. "There. Now go." The Frenchman laughs as he heads off.

"…You can let go of me now, Anko uzai." Tore demands, face now bright red. "Fine Norge…" Mathias lets go of him and finally notices the blush on the boy's face, making him blush as well. "Um…Norge…" His eyes catch Kaoru still holding Mari. "HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" Tore glares at Mathias.

"Let them do as they please Anko uzai. They are dating now." Mari nods silently and Mathias pouts. "It's not fair…" "Why? Because a fourteen year old has gotten farther today than you have in all eighteen years of your life?" Tore asks and Mathias groans. "Why are you rubbing it in?" Mari looks over to Tore, a strange smirk on his face. "So…can I have Kaoru over tonight? Of course…that means you'll have to sleep with Mathias…"

Mathias lights up. "Hell yeah he can come over!" Tore twitches and glares at Mathias. "You want them in bed together?" "If it gets me in bed with you~!" Mathias coos and Tore pulls on his cheek in annoyance. "Anko uzai. Nonetheless I will not sleep with Mathias, so he can't come over." Mari looks up at Tore with pleading eyes. "Please…storebror?" Tore gulps, his face going slightly red. "Y-you are evil, Mari." "I don't know what you mean…" Mari mutters, twirling a piece of his hair in his finger. "Uhuh…fine, he can come over and I'll sleep with Mathias if I must." Tore groans and Mari smiles up at Kaoru. "Do you want to stay over tonight?" Kaoru smiles back at him. "Of course, how could I say no?"

Tore rolls his eyes. "If you two keep acting all lovey-dovey you're sleeping on the floor in Mari's room." Mathias laughs as the couple moves away from each other. "Good job, Norge!" "Shut up. I'm not happy with you, either." Tore points out and Mathias sinks into his seat. "Ok~! I'm back with the food!" Francis coos and hands out the meals, Mathias and Kaoru watching him closely.

* * *

Norway POV:

The house:

They all head inside and Mathias goes straight for a beer. "You're underage, idiot." Tore points out and Mathias shrugs. "Hasn't stopped me yet." "I'm not sleeping with a drunk." Mathias pouts as Tore takes the beer from him. "B-but one won't get me drunk!" "You get drunk, you sleep on the couch. I will barricade the bedroom door if I must." Tore warns as he gives Mathias the beer back. "Fine, fine…I'll behave…"

Kaoru looks at them confused. "They aren't dating, right?" Mari nods. "Then how did Tore get Mathias so whipped?" Tore smirks a little to himself as Mathias freaks out. "I AM NOT WHIPPED! I JUST-! IT'S JUST-! SH-SHUT UP, DAMNIT!" Kaoru laughs a little before Mari brings him into Tore's room where the bed is. "If you do anything sex-related, clean the sheets in the morning." Tore calls out and Mathias twitches. "HOW ARE YOU SO CALM AT THE THOUGHT OF THAT?"

Mathias glares at the bedroom door and Tore looks over at him. "Don't yell at your master." Tore says calmly, Mathias missing the sarcasm and freaking out. "WH-WH-WH-WHHHHAAAAT! I AM NOT WHIPPED!" "Yes you are, now sit down." Mathias goes to refuse, but meets with Tore's annoyed glare and quickly decides to obey.

They both sit on the couch watching TV quietly until Mathias 'nonchalantly' put an arm around Tore's shoulders. "…What are you doing, Anko uzai?" Tore asks, his face slightly red, and Mathias jumps a little. "S-sorry! But I...um…I'm cold…so I'm just…" Mathias stumbles over his words and Tore gets up from the couch. "E-eh! N-Norge! What are you-!"

The boy disappears into Mathias' room, making the older blonde frowns before going back to watching TV. "Damnit…" Mathias mutters before feeling something being wrapped around him. "Huh…?" He looks over to see Tore wrapping them both in an extra blanket from Mathias' room. "I was cold, too." Tore mumbles before leaning against Mathias.

"O-oh…well then…um…" Mathias goes bright red as he wraps his arm around Tore's shoulder again, getting no resistance. "That hand better stay on my shoulder. If it touches anywhere else you're banned from the bed." Tore warns as he tries to hide the blush on his face. "Norge~! You're so cruel!" Mathias whines and Tore looks up at him. "Take it." "Y-you need to stop that! Being all… commanding and such!" Tore looks at him unamused. "And why is that?" "Because it's…to hot…" Mathias mumbles and Tore blushes even more. "Anko uzai…you're a pervert."

* * *

Iceland POV:

In the bedroom:

Mari leads Kaoru into the room, ignoring Tore's call. "S-so…um…why did you have me over…?" Kaoru asks as he sets down Niu to play with Mr. Puffin. "Well I...I guess I just…wanted to keep hanging out…" Mari mumbles, staring at the floor, and Kaoru smiles. "I see…want to watch a movie then?" Kaoru asks and Mari gasps. "Y-yes! That's right! We can watch a movie!" Mari looks around the room for movies and begins to panic. "Th-there isn't any movies!"

Kaoru chuckles under his breath before reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Mari's waist, pulling him into his lap. "We can just watch TV, can't we?" Mari's breath catches in his throat and he begins to tremble. "K-Kaoru…c-could you…? C-could we…um…ah…" The boy's voice breaks and Kaoru watches him in amusement. "Hmmm? Could we what, Mari?" Kaoru teases and Mari goes an even brighter red. "U-um…w-well…ah…"

Mari begins to tremble with embarrassment and Kaoru buries his face in the crook of his neck. "Well then…while you're thinking…let's do this…" Kaoru turns Mari to face him on his lap before pulling the boy into a kiss. Mari's eyes widen for a moment before kissing back, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's neck to pull them closer. Kaoru moans into the kiss when Mari accidentally brushes up against him. The brunette instinctively wraps his arms around the smaller teen's waist and pulls him closer.

Mari shivers against Kaoru when one of the brunette's hands goes under his shirt and traces the form of his back. "Nngh…K-Kaoru…" The snowy-haired teen moans against Kaoru's lips before pushing the brunette down onto the bed. "M-Mari…we should…probably stop here…" Kaoru pants out, inwardly cursing himself for what he's saying. "Kaoru…I don't want to…" Mari answers before he leans down and goes back to kissing Kaoru.

Kaoru goes to push the boy back when Mari rubs up against him again, making Kaoru lose all will to be responsible. "Nn…d-damnit…Mari…" He groans out before rolling on top of Mari and taking over, unbuttoning the boy's shirt and sending it off the bed, along with his coat. Mari quickly sheds Kaoru of his shirt as well and then both boys begin working on their pants.

Once rid of all their clothes, they both look at each other shyly for a moment before Kaoru pulls Mari into a heated kiss. Inexperienced hands explore the other's body, trying to trace and memorize, before Kaoru pulls away from the kiss. "Wh…what do we do for…?" Mari's eyes widen and he looks around the room, finding a bottle of lotion from Mathias that has gone unused by the brothers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SEX! SEX! RUN AWWWAAAAAAYYYYYYY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W-would that…work…?" He asks and Kaoru grabs it, pouring some onto his fingers. "I don't know…I think so…" Kaoru brings one of the fingers to Mari's entrance, tracing it before slowly sliding the finger in, receiving a strange look from his boyfriend. "Does it hurt…?" The brunette asks, genuinely curious and Mari shakes his head. "N-no…it just feels weird is all…"

Kaoru nods and moves the finger in deeper, sliding it in and out of the boy a couple of times before adding a second, which receives a hiss from Mari. "S-sorry, Mari…" The smaller boy nods and Kaoru repeats what he did before and leans down to lick Mari's cock experimentally, earning a whimper from the boy underneath him. He continues this a few more times before adding the third finger, earning a scream from the boy underneath him that he quickly quiets with a kiss. "Sorry again…"

Mari bites his lower lip to keep quiet as Kaoru slowly slides all three fingers in and out of him. Noticing the pain on Mari's face, Kaoru leans down and takes the boy's length into his mouth. "A-ah~! K-Kaoru…!" Mari moans, the warm sensation distracting him from the pain. Kaoru moves the three fingers inside him a while longer before hitting a certain spot and earning a loud moan from Mari.

The smaller teen looks down at Kaoru with half-lidded eyes before moving with the brunettes fingers, moaning every time the fingers brush against his prostate. "Ah-ah~! Kao-Kaoruuuu~!" Mari moans before Kaoru pulls away, removing his finger. "Ehh?" The smaller teen whines before Kaoru grabs the lotion again, coating his length with it before slowly entering the other boy.

Mari gasps in pain as Kaoru pushes further into the tight entrance. "I-it hurts…" The smaller boy whimpers as tears form in the corners of his eyes. "I know, I'm really sorry…" Kaoru apologizes, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Mari's lips. "Just tell me when I can move…" "G-go ahead…" Mari mutters and Kaoru looks at him questioningly. "So soon…?" "J-just do it!"

Kaoru nods and pulls out of Mari before thrusting back in, earning a gasp. He continues slowly thrusting into the boy until Mari lets out a loud moan and pulls Kaoru down to him. "Ah~! Oh god, Kaoru~!" Mari moans as Kaoru continues hitting the spot. "Ngh…Mari…" Kaoru groans as he speed up his pace, feeling a strange pressure build inside him.

"O-ohh god, aahhh~! Kaoru~! I-I feel…strange…!" Mari pants as he thrusts up towards Kaoru.. "Me to…Mari…" Kaoru moans as he brings a hand to Mari's cock and begins to pump it in time with their thrusts. "Nn…! Kaoru…! K-Kaoru…I'm gonna…! I'm gonna…!" Mari's legs begin to tremble and Kaoru speeds up again before Mari cums, soon followed by Kaoru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF SEX YOU MAY RETURN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both boys look at each other as their highs begin to fade. "I...I love you so much, Mari…" Kaoru says as he throws the blanket they were on down to the floor. Mari yawns before crawling under the second blanket on the bed. "I'm tired…" Kaoru smiles at him and gets under the covers as well, pulling the sleepy boy into his arms. "Hm…you know what this means, right Mari?" Mari looks up at him confused. "…What?" "We'll be doing laundry in the morning."

* * *

A/N: / OH DEAR GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!*hides in shame* THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I'VE NEVER WROTE...THAT BEFORE! *headdesk* FFFUUUUUU! sorry...i didnt mean for that to happen...*sigh* and this was such a good chapter to...but noooo i had to put sex in it...THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY 'T'! if you want i will take that part out. it's ok, I DONT MIND.


	6. Chapter 6

**do not own hetalia**

**An Island From Hell**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Not A Date**

Norway POV:

Morning:

Tore groans and buries his head into a pillow, waking to the sound of the washer going. "I hate your ancient washer and I hate teen's libidos…" Mathias sighs and smiles at the boy next to him in bed. "Good morning to you as well, Norge." "I told you not to face me in bed." Tore says and Mathias grins. "But you aren't asleep now! You said you couldn't sleep with someone facing you. So now that you're awake that rule doesn't apply~!"

A dark glare comes to Tore's face. "From now on the rule applies at all times." Mathias pouts and gets up from the bed, revealing the he is in nothing but boxers in the design of the Denmark flag. "Hey…pervert…get the fuck out or get some pants on." Tore says, blushing a little. "Ohh is my little Norge embarrassed to see me like this~?" Mathias teases and Tore throws a pillow straight into his face. "You can't embarrass me…when we aren't in public. And even then its your stupidity that makes me want to hide in shame for knowing you, or beat the living shit out of you for being so stupid, anko uzai."

Mathias smirks and crawls back into the bed. "Ohhh? You want to bet, Norge?" Tore looks over at him blankly. "Bring it, bitch." Mathias chuckles under his breath before leaning down, bringing his nose to the boy's neck. "I made my move, now it's your turn, Norge." Tore stiffens up, his face going beet red and his left eye twitching.. "…What are you doing? Just because the kids got laid doesn't mean you're going to. Especially since we aren't even dating." Mathias smirks against the boy's neck as he feels his pulse quicken. "Is that your way of saying you want to go out with me, Norge~?"

The room falls into an eerie silence before Mathias is suddenly flying out of the room, crashing into Kaoru. "Ow…good morning Mathias…" Kaoru groans as Mari helps them both up. "What did you say to piss Tore off this time?" Mari asks and Mathias just laughs. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Tore comes out fully dressed, glaring at Mathias. "It's official…we're finding you a boyfriend." Mari and Kaoru look at Tore in shock. "You're going to set him up with someone else?" They ask and Tore nods. "That's right, we're going to find someone to date him."

Mathias frowns as Tore heads to the bathroom. "But…I don't want any one else…" "It'll work out, Mathias. Just take more…gentle…? Approaches to it. Well, me and Kaoru are heading out. See you two later." Mari says, grabbing Kaoru's hand and leaving. "Easy for you two to say…" Mathias groans, laying back down on the floor. "What are you doing, anko uzai? Go get dressed so we can head out." Tore says and Mathias sighs sadly before getting up and heading to his bedroom.

* * *

Town:

Tore follows Mathias to the park. "Hey…why are we here?" Mathias smiles at him. "Well…I was thinking…since I've never been on a date I should go on a trial run, right? You want me and whoever you set me up with to work, don't you?" Tore sighs and sits with him on a bench. "Yes…I suppose we can have a trial date." Mathias grins. "Great! So I was thinking…we'll hang out here for a while, then go to the movies, then go to dinner…or lunch…or whatever. Then we can go home…and…have a goodnight kiss…?" Tore blushes and looks away. "It'll have to be a really good evening to get a kiss from me…"

Mathias' grin widens. "Deal! I'll give you the best date ever!" Tore glares at him. "It's not a real date…" "Right! I'll give you the best not-a-date ever!" Mathias exclaims and Tore groans. "Fine…so what are we doing now?" "We're going to walk along the river!" Both boys stand up and Mathias takes Tore's hand. "…What are you doing…?" Tore asks, staring at their hands. "I am holding your hand…to…get me more accustomed to...holding hands! I've never held someone's hand after all!" Mathias says, thinking up the excuse as he goes along. "Uhuh…whatever you say…" Tore mutters as he stares at their hands, not really buying Mathias' excuse.

They walk along the river, talking about random things. "I was thinking…why don't we get another pet? Mr. Puffin is sort of…" Mathias trails off, trying to think of a nice way to describe the bird. "He hates you. I personally like him…" Tore says and Mathias sighs sadly. "You would…hey! Why don't we get a dog!" Mathias lights up at his own idea and Tore smirks. "You want to be like Berwald that much, huh?" "That is NOT cool Norge! I hate that bastard! Just because he has a loving boyfriend and son and dog…just because he has a happy family doesn't mean I want to be him! Like-! Like-! I want a boyfriend who wont deny he's my wife! Especially if we have a kid!" The oler blonde yells and Tore shrugs. "You two are to alike for your own good…"

"Is this…what normal people talk about on their first date?" Mathias asks, ignoring Tore's comment. "Well…no, not really. But we already know everything about each other…so for us it would be normal date topics…I guess…" Tore says before noticing Mathias is no longer holding his hand and is gone. "…Hm?" Mathias suddenly reappears with flowers. "Aren't they nice! They're all growing wild over there!" Mathias points to a garden and Tore rolls his eyes, going to say something when Mathias takes a pink flower and places it in the boy's hair behind his hair clip. "Very cute~!" Tore blushes and goes to scold him again for stealing from the garden when Mathias hands him the makeshift bouquet.

"…You…I'm…you do know I'm not a girl, right?" Mathias laughs before leaning forward and picking a fallen leaf out of Tore's hair. "I know you're not a girl…but that doesn't mean you can't look beautiful with flowers." Tore's breath hitches and his face goes deep red. "A…anko uzai…" Mathias grins and leans forward, only to have a palm connect with his lips. "If you so much as try that again before the end of the night I will hurt you." Tore warns and Mathias deflates. "But Norge~! You look so inviting!"

Mathias quickly dodges before Tore can throw him into the river. "What movie are we going to see?" Tore asks and Mathias smirks. "A romantic comedy of course!" "When does it start?" Mathias looks down at his watch. "In…about…twenty minutes. Why don't we head out now?" Tore nods, staring at the flowers. "What do I do with these?" Mathias thinks for a second before taking one. "Throw them into the river and make a wish!" Tore rolls his eyes. "You cant make a wish on that, it wont come true." "Does it ever really come true in any other places? Like the wishing well? People do it for fun, not results!" Mathias points out before dropping the flower into the river.

"I see…I guess you have a point…" Tore says before throwing the rest of the bouquet into the river and whispering something in his native tongue. "Alright! Lets go to the movies!" Mathias exclaims, taking Tore's hand and marching off. "Anko uzai…"

* * *

Movie theater:

Tore and Mathias stare at the movie options. "I really don't want to see a romantic comedy…" The smaller blonde says and Mathias sighs in relief. "The lets go see a horror movie!" Tore goes to say no but quickly bites his tongue, not wanting Mathias to tease him for being scared. "A…alright." Mathias looks over at him questioningly. "You sure? You didn't sound too excited about it just now…" Tore glares at him. "I'm sure. Lets just go, ok?" Mathias smiles at him. "Ok! And if you get scared…you can cling to me-!" Tore twitches and stomps on his foot as they reach the ticket booth.

"Hello! Two for the Bathory movie!" Mathias says and the woman, their home economics teacher Elizaveta, smiles at them. "Of course! Oh my, Tore~! You look so cute with that flower in your hair!" Tore stiffens and pales a little. "Oh…shit…" His hand quickly shoots up to his hair to remove the flower, only to have Mathias grab his wrist and yank his hand down to his side. "Its fine, Norge. You look so cute with it in~!" "I don't want to be cute, anko uzai." Mathias sighs and takes the tickets, dragging Tore to their movie.

* * *

Some time into the movie:

Tore stares in masked horror at the movie, trying not to cling to Mathias is horror. "Haha! Look at that! His head was chopped clean off! How awesome!" Mathias yells and Tore shrinks into his seat. "Y-yeah…awesome…" The older teen looks at him confused. "Something wrong, Norge?" "N-no…mind your own damn business anko uzai." The body of a woman hung on hooks suddenly comes up, making Tore jump and cling to Mathias' arm. "Norge…? Are you scared?" Mathias asks over the screams coming from the movie and Tore glares at him. "Go fuck yourself. I'm not scared, idiot." An arm quickly wraps around Tore's shoulders, bringing him closer. "I'll protect you, Norge!" Mathias exclaims and Tore groans. "Protect me from what? The images on a screen? Idiot…" "Damnit Norge! Way to ruin the moment!" The older teen whines before pouting.

"…Anko uzai…" Tore mutters, pressing his face into Mathias' chest at a particularly gruesome scene, making the other boy blush.

* * *

After the movie:

Mathias leads Tore out of the movie. "Wasn't that movie awesome! It was fucking amazing! We should recommend it to Mari and Kaoru!" Tore thinks about it for a second before a small smile comes to his lips. "Yes…although they will only be sitting there with those blank expressions on their faces…they probably wont even be fazed a little by it…" Mathias laughs and nods. "That's true! But it's there loss. A horror movie is much better when you're with someone who is scared…" He winks at Tore, who looks away in annoyance. "Lets just go get something to eat."

"Alright! Time to go to a nice restaurant!" Mathias looks over at Tore who is taking the flower out of his hair with trembling fingers. "Are you…nervous, Norge?" Tore looks at him annoyed. "Nervous about what? Being seen in public with you and your horrible eating habits? I'm cold, anko uzai." Mathias smiles at him and takes off his large coat, draping it over Tore's shoulders. "Here you go, Norge." Tore blushes and stares down at his feet as he slides his arms into the sleeves. "Thanks…anko uzai." "You're welcome, Norge~!" Mathias coos, pulling the smaller blonde into a tight hug. "…I would be killing you right now if it weren't for the fact I am so cold. Remember that." Tore mutters as he places his sleeved arms and hands over Mathias'.

Mathias goes bright red at the contact before he leads him to a restaurant. "You're so warm~!" "Hm…" Tore leans into the warmth coming from the taller teen as they walk. "So what do you think of our not-date, Norge?" Mathias asks and Tore remains silent for a while before whispering. "Its…not…bad…given the fact that its you and all it could've gone worse." The taller teen sighs sadly. "That's the best I'm going to get, isn't it Norge?" "Damn right anko uzai."

* * *

Restaurant:

Tore pushes Mathias off of him when they enter the restaurant, earning a pout from the other teen. "You're so cruel, Norge~!" A waiter comes up, a fake smile on his lips. "Hello gentlemen, I will be seating you now…" Both boys gawk at their classmate, the blonde Swiss Vash. "Wow, who knew you could smile!" Mathias teases and Vash glares. "Shut up. I just need extra money to help out Roderich and Lilly." "Oh right! The hubby and the kid!" The older blonde teases, making Vash blush. " I would shoot a bullet into your head for that if I weren't working!" Tore eyes the cackling Mathias in annoyance. "Perhaps you should after work…" Vash makes a face similar to Tore's toward Mathias. "I would, but Roderich cant raise little Lilly all alone when I got to jail. She's an infant still and only sleeps for me and Ms. Vargas."

Tore and Mathias take their seat at a table surrounded by flowers. "What would you like to drink boys?" Vash asks and the boys give him their orders as they study the menu. "I'll be right back with that. Enjoy your date." He says, his words laced with agitation. "If he spits in my food I'll shoot you in the head for myself, anko uzai." Tore says and Mathias chuckles. "But he's so much fun to tease!" The smaller blonde groans before his eyes land on a familiar couple dinning a few tables from them. "Shit…" He mumbles and Mathias looks at him confused. "What is it, Norge?"

"Promise to behave if I show you, anko uzai?" Tore asks and Mathias nods. "I promise, so what's up?" The younger blonde points behind Mathias to Tino and Berwald having dinner. "Fuck! That bastard is here!" Mathias fumes and Tore kicks him in the shin under the table. "Behave unless you want to die, got it?" Tore warns and Mathias shrinks into his seat. "S-sorry…I'll be good…only because we're on a date, though." Mathias says and Tore glares, quickly pointing out the fact that is becoming less true every second. "It's not a date."

They both fall into an awkward silence, each knowing that it is in fact a date. And whether either of them will admit it or not, they're both anxiously waiting for the good night kiss at this point. "Hm…awkward…what do you two want?" Vash asks, breaking the awkward silence between the two. "I'll have…I guess I'll have eggplant parmesan…" Tore mumbles and Mathias grins at Vash. "And I'll have steak!" "Figures…here's your drinks and I'll be back with your meals shortly." Vash says before heading out. "He better only spit in your food, anko uzai."

* * *

After dinner:

Tore and Mathias head out at the same time as Berwald and Tino , much to Tino and Tore's annoyance. "Well hello there old man!" Mathias exclaims and Berwald adjusts his glasses with his middle finger before looking at the teen. "I though I saw a rat in the restaurant…" Tino quickly grabs Berwald and shoves him off in the opposite direction. "W-we'll see you boys later! Enjoy your date!" Tore and Mathias stand there silently as they leave.

"Thanks for not making a scene…" The Norwegian mutters and Mathias smiles at him. "Well, thank you for not correcting him on the date thing…" Tore takes his hand and looks away in embarrassment. "Yeah…you're welcome…" Mathias looks at Tore nervously, his face bright red. "N-Norge…" "We're heading home, anko uzai…" Tore says, dragging Mathias home quickly.

* * *

Home:

Mathias stops Tore before the boy can drag them into the house. "Hey now, it's the end of the…evening. Did I do good?" Tore looks away in embarrassment. "You did good…on our date…" Mathias goes a deep red and stares at his feet nervously. "S-so you're calling it a date? Um…well…Norge…heh…" Tore raises a brow and smirks slightly in amusement. "You really haven't done this before, have you? Kissing someone." "Well you haven't either! A-and how am I suppose to know if you want me to kiss you! You're constantly giving me mixed signals and I don't want to scare you o-!" Mathias is silenced by Tore's finger pressing against his lips.

"Sh-shut up and just kiss me…" Tore commands, staring at the ground. "Of course, Tore!" Mathias grins and tilts the boy's chin up, placing a small chaste kiss on his lips. "I like you, Tore." "I like you to, Mathias…" Tore mumbles before pulling Mathias' shirt collar, bringing their lips together in a much more heated kiss.

"Really? In the front yard? They have no shame…" Mari says blankly and Kaoru shrugs. "If you remember right, our first kiss was in the park…" Mathias glares at the two boys. "Do you mind? We're in the middle of something here!" "Do YOU mind? We would like to get inside where its warm." Mari says and Tore grabs Mathias' hand. "Lets go inside, Mathias. Looks like we will be sharing a room again anyways…" Mathias' eyes light up. "Really~!" "You aren't having sex with me tonight." Tore says pointedly and Mathias smirks. "We'll see, Tor-!" Mari and Kaoru step out of the way as Mathias is slammed into the pavement. "Anko uzai."

* * *

a/n: MY CHARGER BRRROOOOOKE! I HAVE TO USE THE DAMNED FAMILY COMPUTER AND IT'S COLD AND WEIRD AND OUTDATED! and...i realized just now...Tore says anko uzai at the end of pretty much every scene...O_O *shrugs* oh well. i'm to lazy to change that. ...I miss my laptop...*sniffle*


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

**warning: LAME ATTEMPT AT SEX SCENE AHEAD! PROCEED CAUTIOUSLY!**

**An Island From Hell**

Chapter Seven: Resolution

* * *

Tore's POV:

Friday afternoon:

It's been three months since Tore and Mathias began dating. Since then Tore has FINALLY found a job and now, with his first paycheck, he has decided to take Mari and Kaoru out to dinner with Tino and Peter. He wanted Mathias and Berwald to come, but of course that didn't happen because they refused immediately upon hearing the other's name.

After the dinner and a movie Tore heads home with Mari, Tino, Peter, and Kaoru. "I can't believe they didn't come to the movies…" Tino says sadly and Tore shrugs. "Better than having to hear them bicker all day…" Their conversation gets cut off by a loud thud from Tino and Berwald's front yard. "What the…?" They look over and see Mathias and Berwald on the ground bleeding. "B-Berwald!" Tino exclaims and runs over to the man, cradling his head in his lap.

Tore twitches and walks over to Mathias, staring down at him. "What did you two do?" Mathias smiles up at him. "W-we got into a fight…and fell off the roof…" Mari looks at him confused. "What were you doing on the roof?" Mathias hisses in pain as Tore begins to inspect him. "I-I was…showing him how to tile his roof properly…" Tore rolls his eyes and tries to sit Mathias up before noticing a huge wound on the back of his head. "M-Mathias!" He gasps and the older blond smiles at him. "Hm? What's wrong?" Tore looks down at him horrified. "Y-you just-! You-! M-Mari go call an ambulance!" "Make that two!" Tino adds after noticing his lap is bloody as well.

* * *

At the hospital:

Tore walks around in circles in the waiting room with Tino. "You two ok…?" Mari asks and Tore looks over to him, nodding stiffly. "I'm fine." Tino sniffles. "I'm not! Poor Berwald!" Tore pats him on the shoulder awkwardly and a doctor comes out. "Mr. Stoltenberg, Mr…" He looks at the long last name and raises a brow. "Tino…your friends will be fine. They came out of surgery successfully and you can go visit them in a little while. Why don't you get something to eat while you wait?" The doctor offers and the five of them nod, heading to the cafeteria.

"Oh god I can't believe those two!" Tino yells, his fear subsiding and being replaced with anger. "They are fools. Should we really let them live so close to each other…?" Tore asks and Mari looks at him confused. "Can any of us really afford to move…?" Tore and Tino fall into an awkward silence and Mari sighs. "I thought so…" Peter looks up from his coloring book sadly. "Why do Berwald and Mathias have to fight so much…?" Tino and Tore groan in unison. "Because they're idiots." Mari and Kaoru nod in agreement as Peter frowns. "I'm serious. Why do they hate each other so much?" Tore and Tino share a look before the former speaks. "You see Peter, when there are two very prideful and stubborn men who clash heads even once, if they see each other all the time their hatred will grow to the point where they can't get along. At all." Tino nods and smiles at Peter. "So remember to be willing to always consider other people's views, ok?" "Unless they are hateful views." Tore adds and Peter slowly nods, wondering when this became a lesson for him. "O…k…"

* * *

Mathias' hospital room:

Tore and Mari head in, Kaoru waiting outside with Peter since Tino wanted a few minutes alone with Berwald. When the brother enter the room Mathias smiles at them. "Hey you guys." Tore glares at him darkly and Mari just waves. "Hey, Mathias." "Anko uzai…" Mathias frowns. "Tore, be nice to me. I'm hurt!" Tore glares at him. "That's your own damn fault. You're a pig-headed idiot. Do you know the horrible example you and Berwald are setting for Peter? Why can't you just get along?" The smaller blond scolds, his voice subtly rising in volume.

Mari inches out of the room and Mathias gulps nervously. "T-Tore…just remember…y-you love me…and I'm injured…." Tore growls under his breath. "It's your fault you're injured. Go. To. Hell." Mathias gulps nervously. "I-I love you…Tore…" Tore walks up to him and kisses him angrily before leaving the room. "T-Tore!" Mathias calls and Tore ignores him.

* * *

A few days later:

Mathias and Berwald finally leave the hospital, all better. "Tore are you still gonna be angry with me?" The Dane asks as they enter the house, Tore far ahead of him. "Yes I am, idiot." Tore hisses and Mari back outs of the house with Kaoru, muttering something like 'Let's get out before it's too late' or something. To be honest, Tore doesn't really care right now, he's far too angry with Mathias. "Did you two really have to begin arguing in the car on the way home? Have you learned nothing?"

Mathias frowns and follows Tore to their room. "I'm sorry Tore. I'll make up with him right now if it'll make you happy!" Tore looks back at him angrily. "No you won't! You apologize but neither of you mean it! I'm sick of it! If you two fight one more time I'll-! I'll-! I'll withhold sex for a month for every punch you throw and insult you say!" Mathias pales and stares at the boy in horror. "Y-you can't mean that…" "I DO. And I'm sleeping with Mari tonight." Tore says firmly and goes to the kitchen. "T-Tore~!" Mathias whines and goes ignored once again. "Come on, it happened awhile ago now. Can't you forgive me yet?" He asks, wrapping his arms around Tore from behind. "I forgave you for that. Then you went off and got into another fight. So get off of me!" Tore pushes him away. "B-but Tore…I can't help it! That's just what me and Berwald do!" Mathias exclaims, guilt beginning to overwhelm him.

Tore looks away. "I don't care…do you know…how much I...?" He bites his lower lip and Mathias mentally kicks himself. "N-no! Tore! D-don't feel bad! I-I'm sorry!" Mathias turns Tore to look at him. "I'm sorry! Sincerely sorry! Please don't be sad!" He pulls Tore into a tight hug. "I-I'm not sad…Anko uzai…" Mathias takes Tore's face in his hands and smiles down at him. "Tore…I can't promise you that I won't fight Berwald again…but I can promise I'll try harder. I also promise that I won't ever, EVER, fight with him physically again and I won't even so much as argue with him anywhere that we could get hurt. Ok?" He leans down and kisses his forehead.

Tore frowns and looks away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Tore! Don't cry!" Mathias exclaims, kissing his face in apology. "C-cut that out." Tore mumbles and Mathias ignores him, his kisses trailing down to his neck. "M-Mathias…don't…wh-who said I forgave you yet…?" Mathias grins against his neck before playfully biting it. "I can tell you have…" He wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him into a kiss. "I love you, Tore. I'm really sorry about worrying you." Tore pouts and looks away. "I never said I was worried." Mathias laughs a little. "Of course not! How could the great Tore ever be worried? Especially over anything but his beloved brother?"

Tore frowns. "I...it's not like I love him more than you…they are simply different ways…" Mathias looks at him a little surprised and then smiles. "I'm happy to hear that." "Good. You two made up." They both jump and look over to see Mari feeding Niu in Kaoru's arms. "Hey you two." Kaoru says and Tore jumps away from Mathias. "What are you two doing here?" Mathias asks sadly and Mari looks over at him. "Excuse me for coming home."

Mari goes over to the fridge and grabs a few snacks. "We're going to go hang out at Kaoru's for a while. Just figured I'd get some normal snacks before I'm bombarded with their Asian food." Kaoru rolls his eyes. "Says the boy who eats snails." "That wasn't me, that's the French weirdo. I merely tried them once and they were gross." Mari points out and Kaoru laughs, kissing him on the cheek. "That's what you get for doing anything that French pervert asks of you." The boy scrunches up his face in disgust. "Better it just be trying snails than half the other stuff he's asked me to do."

A murderous look comes to the other three men's faces and Tore heads for the door, quickly stopped by Mathias. "Calm down now." "I'll kill him. Hitting on my little brother." Tore murmurs, a murderous aura surrounding him. "C-come on now! It isn't like he forced Mari to do anything! It's fine! We'll just give him a healthy warning at school Monday." Mathias says and Tore calms down. "Fine."

"Well, on that totally unawkward note, we're off." Mari says, dragging Kaoru off and being followed by Mr. Puffin. "So…what do you want to do now?" Mathias coos and Tore looks at him annoyed. "Don't you remember? You were buying me an expensive dinner at a fancy restaurant to apologize for being retarded." The older teen laughs and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Of course! How could I forget~?"

* * *

Later that night:

Mathias heads into his room after showering and sees Tore sitting on the bed, reading. "Ah, so you are sleeping with me tonight." He climbs into bed and notices the puppy isn't there. "Where's Mari tonight, anyways?" Mathias asks and Tore blushes. "M-Mari and Kaoru are staying at his place tonight." The taller blond smirks and takes the book from Tore's hands. "Is that upon your request, Tore?" Tore looks over to Mathias. "What do you think, Mathias?" Mathias' eyes light up and he lays the boy down on the bed. "I think we aren't done making up yet." He runs a hand up the boy's thigh before rubbing circles on the boy's stomach. "…Perhaps…" Tore mumbles before reaching up and pulling Mathias into a kiss.

As soon as their lips touch, Mathias goes to work. He unbuttons the boy's pants and slides them off with Tore's help before taking the boy's shirt off, their lips only breaking contact when Mathias lifts the cloth over his head. Once he has Tore in his boxers they both work on stripping Mathias down to his as well. "Tore, you're so cute…" Mathias whispers before capturing his lips with his own again and laying them both down on the bed.

Tore moans into the kiss and tangles his fingers in the older blonde's hair. Mathias begins moving his hips with Tore's as one of his hands begin to trace the hem of the boy's boxers. "Hn…just do it…" Tore commands and Mathias laughs a little as he removes their last articles of clothing. "I love when you're turned on, Tore…" Mathias whispers into Tore's ear before kissing it. He moves back and brings his hands down Tore's chest and his stomach, his touch ghosting over the boy's length before tightly grasping and lifting his hips up.

Mathias leans down and kisses Tore as he rubs lubricant on his length before slowly entering the boy. "A-ah…hn…M-Mathias…" Tore moans and Mathias smiles down at him. "I love you, Tore." The smaller teen blushes and wraps his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him closer. "I love you too, Mathias." He whispers before Mathias begins to slowly move his hips, thrusting in and out. "N-nngh…Tore…" Mathias moans as he quickens up his pace, earning a small gasp, followed by moans to match his own.

He thrusts in deeper, making sure to hit that sensitive spot inside of the other blonde every time. Soon they both begin to move faster, more wantonly, and Mathias reaches down to stroke Tore's member in time with their movements. Tore's legs begin to tremble and tighten around Mathias' waist. "I-I'm go…gonna…!" "M-me too, Tore…" Mathias groans and soon brings them both to their limit, the other's name leaving their lips as they climax. After another quick kiss, Mathias lays down next to Tore and grins at him. "Mmm Norge…you sure know how to make up~!" Tore punches Mathias' chest before moving closer and curling up into it. "You sure can ruin a moment, Anko uzai."

* * *

Two weeks later:

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, NORGEE~!" Mathias exclaims and Tore rolls his eyes. Everyone has come to celebrate because, honestly, they had nothing better to do. Berwald and Mathias have been getting along much better recently, only verbally arguing as Mathias promised Tore. In fact, they are all currently working together to open an ice cream shop, but that probably won't happen for a few more years.

At any rate, it's their four month anniversary and Mathias has told him he's got a 'big surprise' for him today. Joy. "C'mon Norge! Come over here!" Mathias exclaims, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the kitchen. "Anko uzai…" Tore groans as he is sat in a chair. "Close your eyes~!" Mathias coos and Tore twitches; reluctantly doing as he is told. "Ok! Hold on!" The older blond moves Tore's hands out of his lap and places something warm and furry there. "M-Mathias…this isn't…" Tore opens his eyes to see a small golden haired puppy with one ear up and one ear down. "A-a puppy…?'

Everyone but Berwald come over, their eyes lit up. "He's so tiny." Kaoru says and Mari nods. "He fits in Tore's hand…Mr. Puffin could probably eat him." Tore shoots him a dirty look. "Mr. Puffin had best behave." He holds the quivering puppy in his hands as Peter and Tino pet it along with Kaoru and Mari. "And Mathias…a dog is a lot of work, you know. Especially a puppy. How are we to train it?" Mathias grins at him. "It is the first day of summer vacation. We have over two months to train him. And since I'm starting college I'm not going to be gone all day, only a few hours of it. But I figured over the summer you could do the basic training with Tino and Berwald's help." Tore looks at him amused. "Berwald as well, huh? You must really want this dog…" Mathias nods and kisses Tore on the cheek after the others move to let the scared puppy calm down. "I really do, Norge."

Tore smiles softly at the puppy and cradles him against his chest. "I suppose…a puppy wouldn't hurt anything…" Mathias laughs and hugs Tore from behind his chair. "Great! What shall we name him?" Tore thinks for a minute. "Týr. We'll call him Týr." The puppy snuggles up to Tore, who gently pets him in an attempt to calm him. "So cuute~!" Mathias coos, hugging Tore tighter before moving in front of him and kissing him. "Cut it out. Quit taking advantage of my hands being full, Anko uzai." "Oh, but what are you going to do about it, Norge? Your hands are full after all." Tore hands Týr to Mari before sending Mathias across the room.

* * *

A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY IF THIS ONE SUCKS! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR THE END! Then i got Lalacookiechan's help with an idea. but idk how well i did with it...*shrug* oh well. I waas SUPER stumped with this story. idk why...but yeah. ohhh maaannn i am so glad i finished this~! Now i can start another~! Hopefully one where i actually have ideas for it. In my next one, though, I'm giving poor Iceland a boy's name. Like Tyr . An Icelandic name i just recently found and really like. Anyways, this story is over now. Yup. Thank you for reading~!


End file.
